The Lunar
by a.different.luna
Summary: Harry Potter goes missing when he is five, on the same night that a huge wolf is seen in the neighbourhood. A mystery? My first fic so be nice!Definately AU
1. Lupus

_.:' this is mi first story so be nice and Luna lady is mi idea and the rest is all jks who we all adore :) ':._

_moonflower_

The Luna Lady

Lupus I 

Some where dark on privet drive, two green eyes checked a clock._ 3:30. Good._ A blanket containing 3 small objects dropped out of a window and silently hit the grass. Just as silently the 5 year old lightly jumped out and landed on his feet. Checking that the contents of the blanket were safe he set out towards the darkness of the park. As soon as he entered the shadows of the trees he crept to a tree in the middle of the small forest. He carefully made his way to the top and climbed till he could see the moon –almost full. Settling him self in the curve of a branch he took the objects out of his bag. He sighed staring sorrowfully at a photograph of a woman with shining red hair and a black haired man laughing and holding hands. He then dug deeper into the makeshift bag, past the piece of bread he had stolen from his uncle, until he touched a small heavy white stone. As he brought it to the moonlight he heard a soft growl from under the tree. Looking down he saw a huge wolf with bright human looking eyes staring at him curiously. Hanging round his neck was a small string with the same stone as his hanging of it glowing brightly. Suddenly with surprising speed the wolf lunged at the boy and caught him by the ankle. As Harry Potter blacked out his thoughts were _Why is_ _mine glowing too?…_.

_.: I'm sorry it's so short but I was not sure if people would like it! Please review:._

_moonflower_


	2. Moonstone

_.: Sorry that the last chapter was short, I'm going to try to make them longer but it will take a longer time:._

_Moonflower _

The Luna

Moonstone

As Harry regained consciousness he was aware of people around him arguing.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Err… food?"

"Harry Potter! Are you proposing to eat Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world?"

"Why not?"

At this point Harry chose to open his eyes,

"Hello?"

"Oh, he's awake!"

The blurry images before him represented a tall fair being and two huge four legged creatures, two looking at him curiously and the other hungrily. As his vision cleared he realized the two were huge wolves. The small boy, frozen with fear, could not look away from the wolf that was hungrily licking his lips and shooting pleading looks at the larger wolf that was looking with concern at Harry's face. Suddenly Harry broke out of his stupor and asked, trembling,

"W-who are you?"

The tall being which was revealing its self to be a young woman said

"I am Luna and these are Lupus and Zelda" she pointed to each wolf in turn and then, apologetically, "Lupus is the one who bit you, I am sure he won't do it again" How ever the hungry wolf did not look sorry, merely disappointed. "Please do not be afraid of Zelda or Lupus, they are only werewolves, like you."

"Now you've done it…" muttered Lupus.

Harry stared wide eyed at the two werewolves in shock and then at him self.

"I don't look like a werewolf though!"

"That is because they're full werewolves not half ,at any rate, it is a full moon tomorrow night so you will look like them then" Harry looked nervously at the two wolves.

"Werewolves kill people though! They are evil…I think…"

Luna smiled, while lupus looked outraged and Zelda merely dreamy.

"Look round lupus's neck Harry. See the stone? Now you are a half werewolf you will need one too."

"Why?"

"It is moonstone! The thing that saves werewolves from the pain of transforming, what saves their minds from insanity, the werewolf's medicine and what this whole place is made out of!" For the first time Harry looked round the place he had woken up in. It was a smallish room with a bed and table. The only out of the ordinary thing was the light.

"The light…it's coming from the walls!"

"Yep!" yelled Lupus "Show him what else Luna!" Smiling Luna raised her hand and immediately a bath rose up from the floor and the table slowly sank.

At this lupus made a face. "I am not having a bath Luna!" "Yes you are!" Chuckled Zelda and forcefully pushed him into the tub already filling with hot soapy water.

"we shall need to introduce you properly to your New family" laughed Luna as she and Harry watched lupus struggle in the water.

"Well you met Lupus" Lupus grumbles loudly while Zelda scrubs behind his ears.

"and you know Zelda. Zelda will be your mother for a while" Zelda smiled cheerily from the bath tub.

"This is Lapin, I think he's a bit younger than you" A tiny wolf smiled angelically at Harry Before biting the now drying Lupus on the ankle.

"There are lots of others in the other rooms if you would like to see them."

"Ok" said Harry "But first, who are you?"

_Are 583 words long enough? Ill make the next longer if you like, it will just take me ages._

_Moonflower_


	3. Lunar Lunch

_Thank you lunar! you are the most helpful email I have had so far! Thanks to Lady Avada too, you are both really nice!_

_Rose_

Lunar Lunch

"Me?" asked Luna, her pale cheeks turning rosy

"Yes, how can you shape moon stone and tame werewolves?"

"And turn into other lunar kind.." murmured Zelda

"I'm the last of the Lunar" explained Luna" or at least I think so…" Zelda rolled her eyes.

"I think Harry is now wondering what a Lunar is? And why you are the last."

"Ah!" Sighed Luna, her eyes turning misty with memories, "The Light Wars! The Lunar against the Solaris, fighting over the right to shine…" Harry looked confused so Zelda came in (Yet again…).

"Harry, years and years ago Luna ,Princess of the Moon, and her…,well brother would be the best word for it…anyway, long ago Luna and her brother Sol ,Prince of the Sun, fought over who should shine over the mortals. There was a huge battle, werewolves verses liones, Chimaera verses lunicorns and the lunixes fought the phoenixes. A war broke out and both sides of light took part in the battle."

"What's a lunix?" asked Harry.

"Oh, the opposite of those stuck up phoenixes." Answered Lupus with distaste. "Lunixes are birds of ice, their tears contain healing powers that were essential to our battle and their feathers are beautiful shades of silver, white, blue and the purest of turquoises. One of their best features is that if you add their tears to moon stone, you get Modka! Yum…". As Lupus's drool began to drip on the floor, Zelda took over, guessing Harry's following question. "And a Chimaera has three heads - lion, goat, and snake .Its body is also mixed having the front part of a lion, middle of a goat, and snake for a tail. It breathes fire, whose burns are very hard to heal"

. The Lunicorns are the prettiest of all" said Luna dreamily.

"What are they like?" asked Harry curiously.

Luna smiled cheekily, "A lot like this!" suddenly Luna changed in to some thing that was a lot like a unicorn and a lot like the sky. Its hide was a dark blue with tiny white stars glinting on it. Instead of a twisted gold horn atop its head it had a shining silver crescent moon that shone as if the sun was shining down upon it. As Harry gasped in wonder, a beautiful sound filled the air, Harry jumped.

"What's that Zelda?

"Oh, it's only the lunixes calling for lunch, come on!"

Zelda scooped Harry onto her back and they raced out of the room, Lupus and Luna close behind.

As they careered down a long cream corridor they caught sight of many other werewolves heading to the lunch hall. Lupus waved at the crowd yelling "Monty, Sharku!". Two werewolves detached them selves from the mob before running over and pulling Lupus into a play fight. They watched on before the brownish werewolf declared a truce and announced himself Montyzooko, and the slightly smaller dark grey one Sharku. As the trio ambled off, Luna saw some one behind Zelda that made her grin.

"Look Zelda!" she trilled.

"What?" Zelda asked turning round before blanching. "No! No Luna!" Harry turned round to see what it was but he only saw a sliver-grey werewolf walking some distance away.

"Oh Wolverus!" Luna trilled while behind her Zelda made frantic slashing motions with her hand.

"Oh, hi Luna, Zelda" Wolverus said as he walked over to them, noticing Harry he asked" Oh, Who's this?"

"Oh, that clever kid who killed Oldie Voldie." said Luna

Before Harry could enquire, Wolverus turned to see Zelda freeze in mid swish while turning (as much as she could while being covered in fur) a deep shade of magenta.

"Um Zelda? What the hell are you doing?"

Luna giggled.

"Um, dancing. You know." Zelda repeated the movements with her hands, and adding with her feet.

"Right… to what music?"

"Uh… just practicing…"

"Right.. I'll practice with you shall I?"

"Oh! Ok!"

Zelda's blush receded as she and Wolverus chatted and danced in front of Luna and Harry.

Luna watched the both of them disappear among the other werewolves in the crowded hall. How lucky Zelda was! The man of her dreams obviously liked her and her life was as good as it could get. Just as Luna started to feel sorry for herself, Zelda bounced back beside her, grinning.

'How'd it go with Wolverus?" Luna squealed girlishly  
"He's fine as he always is. Now you on the other hand..." Zelda said looking over her shoulder grinning mischievously.

"Oh look who it is! It's Zorro!" said Zelda, savouring the taste of sweet revenge.  
Luna looked round to see a very tall wolf with sparkling grey eyes that glimmered in the light.  
" Oh, why hello Zelda, Luna" He said charmingly, and adding (making Luna blush)  
" And my, you look beautiful today Luna!"

" Well you look beautiful too Zorro!... err I mean..."a embarrassed Luna was interrupted by a enthusiastic Zelda mid sentence.  
" Handsome? Hunky? Dory? Hunky-dory? Sexy? Cute? Hot?' She said  
from behind Luna. Luna was about to continue her conversation again when  
her soul sister started up again.  
"... Buff? Delicious? Good Looking? Drop Dead Gorgeous?...Oh I know ANIMAL MAGNETISED!" Zelda said, laughing her head off along with Wolverus (who was right behind her).  
By this time Zorro had turned a deep shade of red and Luna was about to explode.  
" Would you please stop commenting on Zorro, Zelda? Don't you have other things to do?" She pleaded, trying to remain as serene as possible. Zelda only shrugged, "Fine, I'll just go and gaze at my own _unbelievably gorgeous werewolf!_" She was just  
about to storm off dramatically when she collided with Wolverus.  
'And who would that be?" He demanded  
" Oh just... Lupus!" Zelda said, having run out of ideas  
" Lupus?" chorused Wolverus, Luna and Zorro  
" Oh yeah... erm.. 'Unbelievably gorgeous' is slang for 'irritating brother" Zelda replied sheepishly.  
Harry (who had been watching the whole episode with amusement) was about to tease Zelda but they were swept away by the crowd and in doing so, Harry forgot that he had wanted to ask what a lione was.

They finally reached the place where they were to eat. Harry was on Wolverus' shoulders and amongst the crowd you could just make out Luna and Zelda talking quietly. As Luna and Zelda came closer to the front of the pack, the werewolves divided and made way for her (Wolverus, Lupus and the others following behind). Luna smiled her characteristic, welcoming smile and sat down under the pavilion.

The pavilion was about an acre of land sheltered inside the castle, shaded by mystical blue drapes. These silk sheets covered the whole of the ceiling and Luna had enchanted them to look like the night sky. The group sat down among the cushions of many sizes and before they knew it another werewolf had approached them. She was fairly tall and her shaggy black fur hung over her face, not hiding her elegant snout and sharp teeth. She grimaced at Harry.

'So what'll it be Luna - roast mammoth with in onion gravy or Giant squid with fibres of sea monster brains and garlic sauce?'

'The Squid thank you, Lotus' said Luna, not even flinching at the titles of the dish of the day, unlike Harry, who turned a delicate shade of green. Zelda patted his back before she tucked in saying "Don't worry, Giant Squid tastes exactly like the thing you humans eat…erm... chicken." Then she tucked in rolling her eyes at Lupus as he stuffed his face. But even Luna was not eating politely; she was gorging herself too, like everyone else. Harry looked at the mixture of brain and squid lying there in his bowl before squeamishly taking a spoon full and beginning to chew nervously. It's not that bad… he thought, taking a second helping. Lotus, the black wolf soon came hurrying over.

"So young Harry, tonight's the night you turn into your full form, must be exciting for you, with the ceremony ahead of you"

Harry almost choked on a fibre. Lupus had to pat him hard on the back. 'Ceremony?" he finally managed to squeak.

'Yes, and the howling to the moon and the voodoo dances" Luna said dreamily.

_Thanks, and sorry it took so long, there__'__s not really any excuse, I just didn't feel like writing. Also thanks to werewolfbride (Zelda to u!) for writing a whole 500 word that I was struggling over for 2 months!!. U Rock my Socks Grl!_

_Rose  
P.S. lione IS NOT a spelling mistake_

_Tis something MEAN_


	4. Bath Time!

_Disclaimer: If i were JK I'd be in the Caribbean by now, sipping sundaes laced with rum..._

_Yum..._

-Chapter 4-

Bath Time!

Soon after lunch, Zelda and Luna whisked Harry off to the room where Lupus had previously had his bath. Questions were rushing through Harry's head. What on  
earth was a lione and when is the ceremony, besides what do I do? However Zelda and Luna refused to answer any of his questions.

'Only after your bath' said Zelda, crushing lavender and camomile in her paw.  
'This should calm you down' said Luna soothingly, sprinkling Zelda's crushed lavender on top of the bubbles in the rising tub. Seeing that there were no towels, Zelda sent for her apprentice. 'Sylva! I will need the lunix feather towels!' A smallish sliver-white werewolf hurried in carrying a pile of towels, seconds after Zelda called. 

'Harry, this is Zorro and Wolverus' little sister, Sylva. She is my apprentice' The little wolf grinned cheekily at Harry before handing the warm towels to Zelda. 'But do I have to have a bath Luna?' Harry pleaded 'Yes!' said Zelda ruffling his hair. 'And besides…' said Sylva 'You stink! Though, you aren't half as bad Lupus.' 'Hey!' said Lupus, from behind the door. He entered to glare at Sylva, while wrinkling his nose at the pungent smell of soap filling the air. 'I had a bath this morning!' He protested ' Luna made me!' Lupus said making puppy-dog eyes at Sylva.  
'Aw! But you still stink!' Sylva giggled while Lupus chased her into a play fight. Then Zelda and Luna sighed simultaneously saying  
'Young Love'  
At this the two small Werewolves pulled apart and Lupus immediately jumped on top of Zelda, growling.

'I do NOT have a crush on a stupid…uh…' Seeing Sylva's face and angrily tapping paw he continued 'stupidly amazingly nice and pretty girl?' he said, almost pleadingly.

'Only pretty?' snarled Sylva menacingly.  
' Uh, no! More beautiful than pretty any day' corrected Lupus, cowering behind Zelda.

Sylva grinned, knowing she had this particular werewolf right under her thumb. 'You are forgiven' She said, a smile curling at her lips. Lupus looked genuinely relieved, much to Luna and Zelda's amusement.

Minutes later they were back to washing Harry. Sylva took charge of the sponge and sponged Harry's torso, despite Lupus' tortured looks. Harry felt extremely uncomfortable with all this  
feminine attention, so he tried to distract them with questions.

'Why does there have to be a ceremony? Can't I just become a werewolf quietly, in privacy?' 'But then there'll be no party!' exclaimed a shocked Luna, 'And no party food!' yelled Lupus. 'We love parties you see, we have at least four every week!' Zelda explained Harry smiled… He might do it if there was a party involved. Zelda wrapped him up in a mammoth dressing gown and started tugging at his tangled locks with a carved wooden comb, marvelling at it's thickness and bounciness.  
'Now just look at that shine!' squealed Sylva  
Harry blushed. He hated female attention. Lupus looked jealously at him from the side of the room, before stalking off.

Poor Lupus.  
'Can I ask my questions now!' said Harry excitedly.  
'Yes' replied Luna benevolently 'What do you want to ask?'  
'Who Is Oldie Moldie Voldie?'  
'Well… He's a Dark Wizard, called Voldemort.'  
'Wizard!?' Harry interrupted  
' Yes!' chorused the pack  
'Any other questions?'  
'What is a lione?' said Harry choosing to postpone the  
new wizard questions he had thought of.  
'A lione is like a sabre-toothed lion, only way more  
muscular and bulkier' Luna said disgustedly  
' And the ring-leader tried to attack..' Lupus started, but Luna quickly put her hand over his mouth.  
'Bad Lupus. That's ANOTHER story' She snapped  
'Anything else?' Sylva asked sweetly  
'Well..' Harry began but he was soon interrupted by a very tall white-blond werewolf.  
' Have you seen Kiara?' Zelda sighed, Kiara was one of her and Lotus' good friends from the werewolf fighting training academy, or WTFA for short (;P). Amarus was her beloved mate. They were mostly inseparable while Kiara wasn't out hunting.  
'Sorry, Amarus, haven't seen her today'  
he stalked off, semi-dejectedly out of the room. Then Harry started to worry again. 'What am I going to wear anyway? I don't even have any underwear!'  
Zorro walked in.

'There you go!' Luna happily, 'Zorro will lend you some'  
After Harry had borrowed some clothes from Zorro, Harry was left to his own devices while the more mature of the pack prepared the great hall. He explored the castle a bit and eventually came across Lupus, Monty and Sharku.  
'Do you think she likes younger men??' Lupus said exasperated.  
'Don't worry about it man, ladies love babies and... stuff, trust me ,I know' Sharku said with an arrogant air.  
'You also know what it feels like to be dumped…10 times in a row" Monty said  
'That's beside the point... cheating is fun!' Sharku protested.  
'This ISN'T helping!' Lupus wailed.  
Just then Harry tugged his paw. Lupus looked down and smiled weakly.  
'Lupus, I'm scared..'

_I thought you'd like a short chappie rather than a long one in a years time._

_If you don't understand anything go to deviantart. com and search zeldarocks for her marvelous artwork._

_She is genius woman, and my soul sista, and gives me LOADS of help writing_

_Kisses every one!_

_Rose _


End file.
